Harry
by Danielove
Summary: Draco est une grand chanteur côté moldu, et il décide de rendre un hommage à Harry... Song-fic sur la chanson de Céline Dion : Ziggy. J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'était ensé être un one-shot mais je le transforme en fic à chapitres, du moins j'essaie.
1. Default Chapter

__

Titre : Harry

__

Auteur : Danielove

__

Disclamer : Everything is at J.K.Rowling.

__

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

****

Harry

Harry, il s'appelle Harry

Je suis fou de lui

C'est mon pire ennemi entre autres

Mais moi je l'aime c'est pas ma faute

Même si je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais.

Harry, il s'appelle Harry

Je suis fou de lui

La première fois que je l'ai vu

C'était chez Mme Guipure

Mais j'ai vraiment cru que notre amitié serait pure.

Maintenant, j'ai envie de le voir

Seulement j'suis dans mon dortoir

Et il est tard le soir

Je suis seul devant un café,

En vous racontant ma vie

Peu être vais-je me racheter.

Oui

Harry, il s'appelle Harry

C'est mon seul ennemi

Dans ma tête, il n'y a que lui

Il va le tuer le Voldie

Pour qu'enfin sa vie soit la plus belle des vies

Tous les soirs je l'entends crier

Ces cauchemars ne sont pas gais

Mais il ignore que je le sais

Mais à chaque fois que je le vois

Je fais comme si je ne savais pas

Même si je veux crier

Mais Harry, il s'appelle Harry

Je suis fou de lui

C'est mon pire ennemi entre autres

Mais moi je l'aime c'est pas ma faute

Même si je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà c'est fini et j'espère que ça vous à plus pour me le dire : appuyez sur GO.

Bye Bye

Danielove


	2. II Découverte

Note : un auteur que j'aime beaucoup m'a dit d'essayer de faire une fic à chapitres, alors j'essaye.

Bonne lecture

II Découverte

Un jeune homme buvait tranquillement son café du matin en écoutant la radio. Il y eu plusieurs musiques, le jeune homme en a siffloté plusieurs. Mais il y avait un truc qu'il n'aimait pas sur les radios : les présentateurs. Mais lorsque le présentateur commença à parler, au lieu de changer comme à son habitude, il écouta.

__

-Salut tout le monde, c'est Paul Fox (petit clin d'il à ma prof d'anglais, même si elle ne me lit pas) vous êtes sur Musique FM, et c'est l'heure de l'interview de la semaine. Cette semaine nous avons parmi nous : Dray Griffy (désolé pour le nom !) ! Alors salut Dray et bienvenu parmi nous !

-Salut tout le monde. Ca me fait très plaisir d'être avec vous aujourd'hui.

-Ca nous fait aussi plaisir. Alors tu es là pour parler de ta nouvelle musique. Alors dit-moi, pourquoi cette chanson s'appelle-t-elle Harry ?

-Par ce que je l'ai écrite pour une vieille connaissance qui s'appelle Harry.

-Et il s'appelle Harry comment ?

-Harry Potter.

C'est à ce moment-là que le jeune homme recracha son café, car comme vous l'aviez deviné, le jeune homme était Harry Potter.

-C'est pas possible, dit-ilça doit être un autre Harry Potter.

Puis le téléphone sonna.

-Allo ?

-Harry ? Tu a entendu la radio ?

-Oui Ginny, je l'ai entendue. Mais ça doit être un autre Harry Potter.

-Mais ma parole Harry, tu es sourd. Tu n'as pas écouté la voix de Dray ?

-Bah pour entendre ce qu'il disait, j'étais bien obligé.

-Et elle ne t'a fait pensé à rien ?

-Attends.

__

-Et où avez-vous connu ce jeune homme ?

-On a fait nos études dans la même école.

-La vache Ginny, je suis en plein cauchemar, dis -moi que ce n'est pas Malfoy qui passe à la radio. Je t'en supplie.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire Harry. Tu s'es quoi, tu n'as qu'à appeler.

-Quoi ?

-Bah oui, les auditeurs peuvent appeler pour poser des questions à l'invité. Tu n'as qu'à appeler et lui demander pourquoi il a écrit cette chanson.

-Et s'il me reconnaît ?

-Tu n'as qu'à changer ta voix. Allez vas-y, je suis de tout cur avec toi.

-Attends, je ne connais pas le numéro de téléphone.

Écoute.

__

-Alors si vous avez des questions à poser à Dray, composez le 07-35-23-49-19 (j'espère que ce numéro n'appartient à personne).

Après avoir raccroché et changé sa voix, Harry composa le numéro et tomba tout de suie sur la standardiste qui lui dit qu'il serait à l'antenne dans 10 secondes (chose techniquement impossible).

__

-Ah, nous avons un auditeur en ligne. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Daniel.

-Quelle est ta question Daniel (pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit, c'est Harry)?

-Dray je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as écrit cette chanson pour Harry Potter ?

-Eh bien pendant toutes nos années d'études, on s'est détestés, on se faisait les coups les plus bat possible, moi le premier. Et après nos études, je me suis rendu compte que je ne le détestais pas, mais que je l'aimais bien et que ça me manquait de ne plus le voir. Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire cette chanson, je me suis dit que s'il entendait cette chanson il comprendrait peutêtre que j'aurais bien aimé être son ami. Voilà ! Ai-je bien répondu à ta question Daniel ?

-Oui merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

Après avoir raccroché, Harry se senti tous chose (j'adore cette expression car elle ne veut rien dire, lol)ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec Malfoy. Puis le téléphone sonna.

-Allo ?

-C'est moi. Tu as été génial. Si on ne savait pas que c'était toi, on ne pouvait pas le savoir que c'était toi. En plus maintenant on sait qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui à pensé à ton ex-ennemi après Poudlard, lui aussi.

-Oui mais lui tous ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'on soit amis.

-Harry, tu penses vraiment que c'est juste pour que vous soyez amis. Harry ça fait 5 ans que vous avez fini vos études, tu penses vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas cessé de penser à toi pendant 5 ans au point d'écrire une chanson juste par amitié ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Il t'aime Harry, comme toi.

-Arrête. Tu vas encore me donner de faux espoir.

-Non pas cette fois Harry. D'ailleurs tout est arrangé.

-Comment ça tout est arrangé ? Tu me fais peur Ginny.

-Je t'ai pris une place au premier rang pour son prochain concert, juste devant lui.

-Mais il va me voir.

-C'est le but.

-Je ne peux pas y aller. Et encore moins seul.

-Qui t'a parlé d'y aller seul. Je viens avec toi. Je voudrais savoir s'il chante bien ou pas.

-T'as qua écouter la radio.

-Non je parle de chanter en live. De toute manière tu iras, tu n'as pas le choix, je viens te chercher samedi à 18h.

-Tu sais que tu me fais penser à ta mère quand tu parles comme ça ?

-Je sais on me le dis souvent. Allez bye à samedi.

-Attends. Ca fait combien de temps que tu as les billets ?

-Depuis un mois à peu près.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. À samedi. Embrasse ta famille de ma part. Bisous.

Alors ça vous à plus ?

Maintenant les RARs :

Zoomalfoy : c'est pas grave si tu es en retard, je te pardonne. Ca ma fait super plaisir que tu me reviewe. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. J'ai suivi ton conseil, j'espère que mon chapitre n'est pas nul. Le "Il va le tuer le Voldi" a fait rire beaucoup de gens. IL est né du fait que je ne trouvais pas de rime. Quand tu dis bonne chance pour la troisième, tu parle de la classe ? Bisoux. À bientôt.

Camille : je suis pas sûr que tu lise ma RAR, mais c'est pas graveça m'en fait une de plus. Merci pour ta review cocotte.

Folleuh : comme d'hab' tu écris n'importe quoi. C'est comme pour ton cour de chimie je site : "est en translation avec les esprits"ça doit bien faire plusieurs mois. Mais j'en ris toujours autant.

Darky : kikouça fait longtemps, peutêtre pas si longtemps que ça. Dis, je profite de cette RAR pour te demander si tu pourrais prêter les Saiyuki à une de mes amies ? Tu nes pas la seul à avoir aimé le " Il va le tuer le Voldie". Elle est pas triste ma fic, je sais pour la fic de Rébie, mais je ne l'ai toujours pas lu (tête de la petite fille qui vient de faire une grosse bêtise), tu le poste quand ton one-shot ? Tu nous préviendras quand tu auras retrouvé tes brouillons.

Bye Bye tous le monde.

Danielove


	3. III Le concert

III Le concert

Cela faisait une heure à présent que Harry fouillait dans son armoire lorsque la cloche retentit. Il alla ouvrir la porte :

« Ah, c'est toi Ginny, je me demandais qui ça pouvait être. »

« Dis-moi Harry, tu ouvres souvent ta porte habillé comme ça. » demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry amusée.

« Comment comme ça ? Ah non. » dit-il, rougissant légèrement quand il vit qu'il était en peignoir et que celui-ci était largement ouvert. « Et bien on peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance que ce soit toi. »

« Harry, tu es habillé comme ça depuis quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas, depuis environ 17 h. »

« Mais Harry, il est 18h, ça fait une heure que tu es en peignoir. Qu'as-tu fait pendant tous ce temps ? »

« Et bien… »

« Mon pauvre Harry, dans quel état doit-être ta chambre. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Mais enfin il est évident que tu as passé l'heure à chercher des habits. Et que tu n'as toujours rien trouvé. »

« Gin', aide-moi, je trouve rien à me mettre. » demanda-t-il, ou plutôt la supplia-t-i.

« Très bien, alors à l'attaque. »

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Harry, qui comme l'avait prévu Ginny était sans-dessus-dessous. Elle chercha parmis les vêtements éparpillés et se décida pour un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise blanche qu'elle lui tendit.

« Tu es sûre que ça ira si j'y vais habillé comme ça ? »

« Mais enfin Harry, je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi, au moins pour les fringues. »

« Je le croyais aussi Gin'. Mais depuis l'autre jour je ne sais plu rien. »

« Reprends-toi Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Pense que tu vas le revoir, ce dont tu rêves depuis un grand nombre d'années. »

« 5 pour être exact. »

« Et bien il n'y en aura pas une de plus, fois de Ginny Weasley. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Bien sûr que je le dis. Maintenant prends tes affaires, va t'babiller où on finira par être en retard.. »

Pendant ce temps, Draco, ou plutôt Dray, était en train de ce préparer pour son concert. C'était la première fois qu'il allait chanter « Harry » en concert. Il se demandait si la personne dont parlait cette chanson l'avait entendu. Il se perdit dans ses pensés, qui concernaient surtout un jeune homme avec une cicartice en forme d'éclair sur le front mais aussi son ancienne école qui lui manquait tant, quand une assistante rentra dans sa loge en lui disant qu'il montait sur scène dans deux minutes. Il se leva et suivit l'assistante, puis arrivé près de la scène il entendit ses fans qui crillaient son prénomstel des hystériques.

La première chanson était « Harry », il rentra sur scène au moment où l'intro commença, et tous les fan se turent.

Lorsque Ginny et Harry arrivèrent là où devait avoir lieu le concert ils virent à quel point Dray était apprécié.

« Il a toujours aimé l'attention. » fit remarquer Harry en riant.

« C'est vrai, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là. » repondit Ginny sur le même ton.

Quand il entrèrent (enfin ?) dans la salle ils allèrent directement jusqu'à leurs places. Harry était anxieux : et si il ne le reconnaissait pas, si ce n'était qu'une blague. Harry senti une petite pression sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ce passer. »

« Merci, Gin'. Je ne te rermercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis le début. »

« Laisse Harry, c'est normale d'aider son meilleur ami. »

Ils continuèrent de parler, mais plus fort car les fans commençaient à crier et à appeler Dray.

Quand le début de la musique commença, les fans se turent et il entra en scène, le garçon qui hantait ses rêves, il était là, devant lui et s'apprêtait à chanter une chanson qui lui était dédiée.

Dray s'arrêta au bord de la scène(il allait quand même pas tomber de la scène devant tous ses fans, lol) et c'est à ce moment qu'il le vit, leur regard se croisèrent puis Harry lui fit un sourire d'encouragement Dray s'assit donc sur le borrd de la scène et commença à chanter, mais sans quitter Harry des yeux. Harry était aux anges, son ange blond chantait pour lui, en ne regardant que lui, et il avait une voix si belle. Il le regarda pendant tout le concert, il vit donc que Dray avait laissé poussé ses cheveux qui étaient désormais attaché en catogan, de plus ils étaient habillés exactement de la même manière.

Le concert se passa très bien, aussi bien du point de vu de Harry que du point de vu de Dray, le premier pour les raisons exposées ci-dessus et le deuxième car il pouvait sentir le regard de son ange sur lui, il le revoyait enfin, il pouvait ne chanter que pour lui. À la fin du concert, Dray dit à Harry, ou plutôt articula, de l'attendre ici. Ce que ce dernier fit, Ginny l'attendait dehors.

Dray arriva environ 20 minutes plus tard, il fut heureux de voir que Harry l'attendait, mais une fois devant lui, il ne savait quoi dire.

« Tu as été merveilleux. » lui dit Harry.

« Merci. »

« Non, c'est moi qui te remercie pour ta chanson. »

« Mais moi je te remercie d'être venu. »

« Je crois qu'on peut en avoir pour des heures si on continu. » dit Harry amusé.

« Tu as raison... »

« Redis-le. »

« Quoi ? »

« Que j'avais raison. »

« Tu avais raison Harry, comme depuis toujours. Cela te va-t-il ? »

« C'est parfait. »

« Tes vêtements sont vraiment super. »

« J'était en train de me dire la même chose. »

Puis sans aucun ignes avant coureur, Draco explosa de rire.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? »

« Je sais pas si tu te rappelle, mais les dernières paroles su'on à échangé, étaient des insultes, et là on parle de fringues. »

« C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi rire. Mais bon les temps changent, à notre sortie de Poudlard tu n'avais pas encore écrit cette chanson. »

« Bah si en faite. »

« Cela explique certaine choses. »

« Comme ? »

« Il va le tuer le Voldie et le fait que tu parle de ton dortoire. »

« Ouè je sais que c'était un peu dépassé, mais je trouvais ça mieux. »

« Et tu as eu raison. Dis-moi, que tu sois devenu chanteur je comprends, mais pourquoi moldu ? »

« Tu écoutes la radio sorcière ? »

« Non. »

« Voilà pourquoi. Parce que je voulais que tu l'entendes. »

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Harrry ce rende compte d'une chose.

« Oups. »

« Quoi oups ? »

« J'ai oublié Ginny. »

« Tu es venu avec elle ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sors avec elle ? » demanda-t-il une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

« Bien sûr que non, c'est une amie très chère. Mais c'est elle qui m'a acheté les places, et elle voulais vraiment venir. »

« Et ça lui a plu ? »

« Oui. »

« Et à toi ? »

« Il me semble que j'ai déjà répondu à cette question. »

« Je sais, mais redis le. »

« C'étai magnifique. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, mais si demain tu n'as rien à faire passe chez moi. » dit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier avec son adresse et son numéro de téléphone.

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie et disant :

« Alors à demain. »

« A demain Harry. »

« Bonne nuit Dray. »

« Toi aussi. »

Et ce fut la fin de leur première conversation civilisée. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Ginny il avait un énorme sourire au lèvres, qu'il garda jusqu'au moment où il s'endormit.

C'est fini, je me demandais si j'allais réussir à l'écrire, mais finalement pendant les vacances, l'inspiration est venu, d'un coup, comme ça. Même si j'ai mis du temps pour le poster.

Bisoux

D.


	4. Note importante

Kikou,

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une note.

Je vais arréter mes fic pendant une durée indéterminée à cause de problèmes personnel, rien de grave, mais suffisament pour que je n'ais plus d'inspiration et plus le moral du tout.

Ne m'en voulez pas trop, je reviendrais dès que je pourais.

Bisoux

D.


End file.
